


Glitter and Crimson

by tekkenandrew



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Slice of Life, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekkenandrew/pseuds/tekkenandrew
Summary: Katarina and Ashe have finally settled down back in Rakelstake, have a family and are about to have a new arrival. Follow Kat, Ashe, and their friends in new adventures and challenges life and unexpected visitors bring them. Disclaimer: League of Legends belong to Riot Games, not myself. I only own the plot of this story
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau, Morgana/Orianna
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

“Miss Ashe, a quick word?” Braum’s voice boomed as he caught Ashe walking in the wide and decorative hallway from her and Katarina’s grand bedroom barefoot.

Besides getting bombarded by Braum, this was like any normal day for the Queen. She woke up at about 8 and walked over to her computer, recording some vocals or a piano part she had thought up for about an hour. Then she walked to her closet and grabbed something suitable for a stroll down the hall. She was usually barefoot coming out of her room because even after her wife told her a million times, she still left her slippers to the same side of the hall every night.

“Good morning to you too, Braum. What’s the matter?” Ashe hummed and nodded toward the hulking man as they proceeded down the hallway together.

“It is the Nation of Zaun, my Queen. They’ve been having a rebellion cause havoc as far as Piltover and southern Noxus.” Braum explained as Ashe slipped on her ballerina flats and fixed her dress, a hand lightly perched on her midsection.

Ashe’s eyes went wide as she took in the recent information. Nodding to herself, she gave a contemplative huff.

“They’re breaking the treaty. I’ll deal with them.” Ashe murmured, mostly to herself as Braum nodded.

A few years ago, right around the time of Ashe and Katarina’s union, they pitched a civil treaty to other countries in Runeterra, all of them gladly accepted, with Zaun and Demacia being the hardest to convince to sign. After some convincing, they agreed and the land has been in peace since, till now.

“Send some men to disperse the situation, try not to make it too bloody.” Ashe lightly ordered as Braum nodded.

“Right away, your majesty,” Braum uttered as he turned around.

“Oh, and Braum, Don’t tell Tryndamere. He’ll just make it a bloodbath,” Ashe lightly chuckled as Braum nodded, walking out of the hall as Ashe took a deep breath to herself and continued her stroll through the castle.

While waving and throwing cheery good mornings around, she got to the back living room and kitchen area in no time. Noticing a plate on the counter closest to her and a cup, she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head a bit. Inspecting the two items, she found scrambled eggs and a chocolate chip pancake on a plate along with a large cup of coke. The aroma of freshly cooked eggs and melty chocolate made the room irresistible to pass. She looked over at the cup as she had heard a bit of soda sizzling in it and sighed happily. Sitting on a chair beside the counter, she devoured her breakfast, making a mental note to thank whoever cooked her delicious breakfast later.

Once Ashe got done with her food, she then put her dishes in the sink. She once again started her trek further along the pathway, sipping on her Coke. Passing various rooms and hallways, she found her destination almost in the middle of the right side of the hallway. The throne room. She slipped off her ballerina flats before going in.

Slipping inside the warm-colored room, Ashe smelled a familiar blend of peppermint, roses, and dusty stone walls. Her feet landed upon an old rug, feeling its warmth rather than the icy floor beneath. Sunlight streaming in from the open windows caused her to squint, as her eyes adjusted to the room's brightness. As she walked by, she began her usual morning routine of dusting off the statues in the room with the feather duster they left beside the concrete. Once she finished that part, she tossed it to the side and walked the steps to her throne, the soft carpet cozy beneath her bare feet. 

Noticing the painting of her family out of the corner of her eye, she hummed delightedly. She failed to stop a grin from spreading across her face at the memory of that day a few weeks prior, when two out of the three current members of the family were practically forced to be in fancy long dresses, much to their dismay.

As soon as she made it up the steps, she sat down and nodded politely to the guards who were approaching.

“Good morning, guards. Did you do your rounds?” Ashe smiled lightly and raised her eyebrow at the question.

“Yes, My Queen,” Came the chorus response as Ashe gave a satisfied smile and a nod to them.

"How was the patrolling yesterday? Anything suspicious?" she asked in a stern tone, even though her voice sounded affable.

"Zaun broke the treaty of the nations," one guard shook his head. "The young men are ready to fight if needed. And you will be happy to know, my lady, that the lads are doing great on the strategic matters."

A few years ago, right around the time of Ashe and Katarina’s union, they pitched a civil treaty to other countries in Runeterra, all of them gladly accepted, Zaun and Demacia being the hardest ones.

Ashe nodded with a gentle smile on her face. "That's good to hear. Send my regards to the other men and women, and tell them to come to visit me when they can, so their Queen can give her blessings."

"We will, Your Majesty," the guard bowed respectfully as she heard a ding from the side, and saw a light as she turned her head.

Picking up her phone, she hummed lightly as she heard the people of Avarosia walking past her window, singing, laughing, and talking as they walked by.

Opening it up, what she found captivated her.

thirty texts and four calls at the home screen.

She huffed playfully and sat back in her chair, pressing the Messages App.

As soon as she pressed it, her interest instantly peaked in the two uppermost texts.

Sarah: I took Kat hostage, we'll be back later. Brb.

She lightly laughed, rolling her eyes at her beloved’s best friend. 

“At least someone told me this time,” Ashe grumbled, putting her feet up on the stool that was in front of her briefly as she closed out of that and clicked the second tab.

Eve: Dude, Is Nowhere is already trending online, it's a banger.

She smirked as she read it. She knew their friend would love the newest song she and Katarina had put out from their album. The amber eyed singer just needed to listen after being curiously optimistic, pestering her the last few weeks about when it was dropping.

A knock on the open window beside her filled the room, taking the royal out of her thoughts. As she sat back up, the smile on Ashe’s lips widened. She locked eyes with a particular redhead she was quite familiar with. The redhead rested on the windowsill above the garden on the second floor.

“Katarina Du Couteau,” Ashe uttered the so-called intruder’s name with a little knowing look. Her light tone mixed with unsaid teases as Katarina continued inside the throne room.

“A pleasure seeing you this morning. How may I be of service to you? Just a chat?”

Rather suggestively, she raised her eyebrow at her lover as she watched the redheaded assassin closely. Her usually bound white tresses were currently flowing freely, which was honestly a fact Katarina wished she could see more often. Ashe rested her hand on her rounded belly, awaiting an answer from the still-perched woman, a slight grin being the initial reply.

“I got you an assortment of gifts from my outing with Sarah earlier,” Katarina said with a nod, her words inspiring an intrigued look from the other. She raised a finger at Ashe when the woman parted her lips to say a query, simply telling her, “Hold that thought.”

Tugging on her jacket as she leaned over to the edge, she called out to whoever stood below. Even though Ashe couldn’t see who it was Katarina was looking at, she had a hunch on who it may be.

“Talon, let’s go.” The redhead called out to one of her siblings as he chuckled lightly and nodded her way, throwing the first of many presents in her direction as she caught them with ease and precision.

The Queen's smile got a tad bit wider as she watched with an entertained look to what was unfolding before her. One by one, either a bag or a box launched up from the ground and to Katarina, who meticulously piled them in the room. 

The next thing Ashe knew, a dozen bags and boxes littered a fair space on the rug of the throne room. She bit her lip for a moment, stopping herself from flashing an outright giddy grin at the sight. By the time she raised her eyes, though, she found Katarina with a smirk plastered on her lip. 

"Katarina." She lightly hummed with a titter as she gave the woman at the window an amused gaze.

“Yes?” Katarina smirked back, humor lacing her words as her eyes locked with her lover.

“First off, who are you and what have you done with my wife? Using ‘Assortment of gifts from my outing’ all formal like that?” Ashe teased, laughing slightly as Katarina rolled her eyes.

“What? I can use fancy words,” Katarina grumbled back as her face formed a pout slightly. “Fine, I got you some stuff from when me and Sarah went to the outlet mall down the street, babe,”

“There she is,” Ashe sarcastically said, rolling her own eyes, then looking back at her. “And second,”

Ashe gestured to the door with a hand, her amused smile morphing into a feigned exasperated curve. “There’s a door over there if you haven’t noticed,”

Katarina looked over to where the tall and grand panels were and nodded, giving a comedic ‘ah’ before turning back to the Queen. “I know,”

“They built the doors for people to use them,” The Queen deadpanned, pursing her lips as she audited the mischievous look the woman gave her.

“Old habits die hard,” Katarina responded with a nonchalant shrug before turning back to where the other Du Couteau still seemed to wait for her and caught his attention.

“Make sure Annie doesn’t enter the throne room. I think I heard her in the front kitchen,”

From below, Talon sighed and gave a nod, thinking how far he had come and how much his life and everyone else’s had changed ever since Katarina began her romance with the ruler of Freljord. 

To think he started killing people from such a young age, now, he was practically just ordered to do babysitting.

And to make things much more comedic, he was actually going to do it. Underneath the cool and serious demeanor, Talon Du Couteau adored his little niece. He thought adopting Annie was Katarina's best decision, aside from marrying Ashe.

Ashe let out a soft sigh of her own as Katarina finally left her place at the windowsill and started towards her. As she got to her destination, she placed her hand on top of Ashe’s, fiddling slightly with her wedding ring. Giving Ashe’s pregnant belly a gentle rub, Katarina leaned in and captured her wife’s lips in a silk, sweet harmony. The kiss lasted at least a full minute which made the royal guards stationed around the room cough awkwardly amongst themselves, as they averted their gazes. The couple eventually broke apart, smiling widely at one another as they both savored the fleeting moment. Their bodies melded together perfectly beside each other in the throne.

"I see you bought a few things for the baby and myself," Ashe murmured as she nodded towards the items, which Katarina gestured for some guards to bring closer.

“Yeah, I did,” Katarina replied with a somewhat proud look. “Though, I still can't believe you’re so insistent on having a gigantic party at the palace.” She huffed out as she ran her hand through Ashe’s tresses softly.

“What’s wrong with that, hmm?” Ashe challenged playfully, giggling at her lover’s antics.

“You’re seven months pregnant, babe.” Kat pointed out, jokingly making a motion of poking Ashe’s stomach, which prompted Ashe herself to slap her hand away and give her a scolding look before it could come near the prominent bump.

"Call this party a result of my unpredictability," Ashe said with a light shrug before raising her eyebrow as she finally scanned the bags. Pointing to a sparkly blue bag that had piqued her interest, she ushered for one guard to bring it to her. As soon as one of them laid the bag on her lap, Ashe started digging its contents out. 

The smile on her face faltered, replaced with surprised disbelief as she pulled out a dress eerily similar to the outfit she had once worn at Heartseeker’s Ball. Unlike the original one, though, this one was a bit bigger and had the usual royal blue color scheme. A light, almost imperceptible redness spread across Ashe’s cheeks as she turned and attempted to give Katarina a pointed look.

"And I see you’re still insistent on something. Specifically, in seeing me in my Valentine’s attire, even in my current state." She spoke in a somewhat deadpan tone, raising an eyebrow at Katarina, who tried holding back her snickering.

“No, no, I know nothing of what you’re implying, Your Majesty.” Katarina lied as smoothly as she could, biting her lip to stop herself from grinning.

Her mind was honestly wandering, conjuring up a picture of the Queen herself who would gorgeously don that certain outfit. She chuckled lowly at the image, only to result in Ashe giving her exposed stomach a harsh poke and causing her to flinch a little. Behind her, the royal guard had to cough once or twice just to hide his wide smile at the turnout.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ashe said with a playful glare, knowing unquestionably what was going through her lover’s head.

Katarina gasped playfully and shot her hand up in protest. “N-No, my mind wasn’t in the gutter, I swear!” She sputtered in defense as Ashe looked to her in a slightly scrutinizing manner.

“Sure it wasn’t,” Ashe snickered as she shook her head as Katarina continued to pout, bumping her nose cheekily.

“Queen Ashe, Princess Katarina, your help is sought after in the downstairs front kitchen,” Braum stated as he cracked the door, catching the attention of the two. Both women raised their eyebrows and nodded at each other.

“Looks like Annie found trouble once again,” Katarina lightly jested as Ashe nodded at her.

“Talon never stood a chance,” Ashe added in response as Katarina cracked a smile.

“I might need help,” Ashe laughed as Katarina stood from her spot first and offered her hand to her beloved. Ashe gratefully took it, gaining her balance in an instant as she stood. The Queen and her wife went through the castle corridors and down the stairs. An enormous roar of laughs echoed through the hall as they approached closer to the scene.

“Sounds like our guests are here,” Ashe gaily articulated as they strolled through the halls.

As soon as they reached their destination and looked inside, a huge grin and a laugh couldn’t help but escape from both rulers as well. The two watched amused as they gazed upon their adopted daughter, Annie, having three men tied up with jump ropes on chairs in the middle of the tiled floor.

The three men, identified as Tryndamere, Darius, and Talon were in a row getting a hodgepodge of makeup doused upon them as they protested. The little girl’s giggle and a wide smile at it all made them accept their fate.

Two of her aunts, Orianna, a girl with brown hair as soft as silk, blue eyes so infatuating, they pulled you in like the waves of the bluest ocean, and a body that any girl would dream of. All she donned currently was a red top, black skirt, and ballerina slippers she always wore, and Morgana, a purple-haired emo woman who wore a loosely fitted black band tee and yoga pants, was grinning and shouting at her what to do.

“Good morning, boys,” Ashe said with an amused tone and a wide grin as she watched her little darling work beside her wife, trying to conceal their smiles. Tryndamere eyed her instantly as Morgana waved to them with a mischievous grin. With a nod of acknowledgment to the other women in the room, the two rulers whipped out their phones as Annie finally noticed they were there. 

Forging a big grin on her face, Annie posed beside the three, giving bunny ears to both Darius and Tryndamere on both sides and placing her head down on Talon’s shoulder while her mothers took pictures, tittering at the men’s struggles and grunts of disdain.

“They look so adorable, sweetheart,” Ashe complimented with a big smile as Tryndamere raised his eyebrow in defiance.

“I am not adorable, Ashe.” He growled out, huffing and pouting as he glared. 

“Says the big burly man wearing blush and lipstick.” Ashe simply retorted with a smirk. He crossed his arms as Darius and Talon nodded toward the queen politely. 

“At least we aren’t Swain, Tryndamere.” Darius huffed out, then laughed a bit, thinking of what happened a few moments before.

“When’s the party again, Queen Ashe?” Orianna’s soft voice rang out as she looked over at the rulers. Ashe softly smiled at her and opened her mouth to speak before being cut off. 

“About two or three, we have a bit before then,” Katarina said, smirking at both women as her lover flicked her ear. 

“I was going to say that,” Ashe huffed as Katrina rolled her eyes playfully and felt someone poke her side multiple times. 

“Momma, it’s 11, I think” Annie spoke up as she looked at the clock on their oven. Katarina’s smirk morphed into a soft smile as she looked down and picked Annie up. Holding her close, she kissed her forehead, face, and cheeks. The laughter from the child caused Katarina to widen the unusually big grin on her face.

“So this is Momma Kat,” Darius snickered as Talon smiled widely while Kat sent them daggers with her eyes from a short distance away, Annie snuggling into the crook of her neck, peering up at her. 

“I won’t hesitate to end you if you tell people in Noxus,” she growled before Annie smacked her cheeks together, causing Katarina to have a fish face. The red-haired assassin lifted her eyebrow in amusement at the little darling in her arms that was messing with her. 

“You gave Mom the gifts from You, Me, and Aunt Sarah, Momma?” Annie whispered over to her mother, looking over at her other parent, Ashe, who was talking with Orianna and Morgana. Katarina nodded, humming at the child’s inquiry. 

Ashe walked off, signaling the end of the conversation with the cook and the dancer. She then walked over and gently watched Annie, marveling with a tender look at the cute little girl she and her beloved wife called theirs, as she heard Katarina and her brief conversation about the gifts. To show her gratitude to her daughter, she kissed her face multiple times, knowingly leaving red lipstick all over her features, then turned and kissed her wife deeply. 

“I’m just going to go change, and I will be back in a few minutes if its alright with everyone,” Ashe abruptly spoke up a full minute later as she pulled away, and everyone nodded in agreement as she walked off towards her chambers with Kat a blushing mess and Annie whining and grumbling about the lipstick stains.

“Don’t forget to untie the idiots!” shouted a loud request from across the castle before a door shut and a loud laugh rang through the room.

After Ashe had deserted to her chambers, Annie groaned cutely, trying to wipe off the lipstick trails littered on her face to no avail. She began doing a puppy dog face at the adults near her, and all she got was a few raised eyebrows.

"Need some help?" Morgana questioned the child, and she nodded frantically. Morgana smirked, taking a wipe from the big lidded box she had, and got to work cleaning the face of the girl with Orianna's help. The child fidgeted in Katarina's hold as her aunt got the last bits off. After it was all said and done, Annie's face was as pristine as before and she gave a wide smile as a thanks. Orianna decided to pick up a conversation with her mother as Annie was put back down.

"You and Ashe's new EP reached number one on the charts the other day. You excited Kat?" Orianna cheerfully smiled at Kat while Morgana hummed along, showing her attention to the redhead. As they conversed, Talon observed Annie, letting the little girl slip out of her mother’s grasp. Talon let her on the ground without a thud as the girl ran around the house once more.

Kat nodded, looking down to fight off the big smile and blush that was creeping up on her form. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she started.

"The Three Cheers EP, right?" Katarina hummed and poked her chin, deep in thought, for her next words as Morgana and Ori absentmindedly nodded and grabbed a few treats from Morgana’s box, listening intently.

“It was a fun one to make with all of our friends from various bands, and producers. I'm just impressed at how it turned out to be that good that quickly. None of us expected the success that’s happening,” Kat admitted as a dopey grin wound up stitching itself onto her face as she opened the fridge to get some sodas passed around the room.

"Fortune and the others will be here in a bit, so don't drink them all." She hummed teasingly as she returned to her place on the counter.

“How many people did you guys invite?” Darius questioned as he raided the pantry to find all the food he could.

“About 20, I’m guessing,” Katarina shrugged and walked around, surveying the room. 

That gave her time to think to herself at how far she had come since coming to Freljord.

The thought had passed through her mind, marrying royalty that didn't just lord over their subjects but had genuine passion and desire. Yet there she was in the flesh, a determined and warm demeanor that contrasted sharp eyes colder than the Freljord itself. A woman who could appreciate the arts? A woman whose drive to create that was just as powerful as her arm drawing back a true bow? She'd never thought it was possible. Yet here she was, married to this lovable goof.

Katarina from back then to now was like night and day. She had always dreamt of being happily married, with almost two children, feeling unstoppable, but now it was her reality.

A loud banging fought Katarina out of her thoughts. She went through the hallway where she heard it, checking all the doors immediately available. She furrowed her brows and opened Annie’s bedroom door to an angry yet exquisite looking Swain.

Swain scowled and grumbled as he fixed his attire, moving swiftly away from Katarina and into the living room as they all looked over.

"That little menace..." Swain spat, eyeing the little girl a few feet away from him, then motioned to himself hastily.

"Put me in a dress and a wig. She even drew on me, whatever that was," Swain angrily grumbled out, pointing at his face. Katarina walked over and gave a high-five to Annie with a pleased smile. The woman then sauntered over to Orianna and Morgana, sitting by them and sneaking a cupcake for herself.

"You let me do it though, granddad." Annie quickly defended herself as she held her trusted bear by her side, once again in a fit of giggles. Katarina looked on in amusement, watching her daughter ruthlessly stick her tongue out at the big boss of Noxus. Sipping her drink, she silently patted herself on the back at the development.

"New look, huh? Suits you," Katarina quipped sarcastically looking over to him as Swain shook his staff at her angrily, glaring intensely. 

"No time for useless jokes, Sinister Blade," Swain harshly retorted as Kat childishly stuck her tongue out at him as well. 

"Like mother, like daughter," Morgana whispered to Orianna, snickering, pointing to the pair as the onlookers chuckled at the scene.


	2. 2

(Chapter 2)

A ring of a phone got the two out of their squabble. Annie ran over to the phone giddily and picked it up from Braum in an instant. The adults in the room looked around at each other, hugging, waving, and talking amongst themselves as some still monitored Annie as she conversed quietly over by the couch in the living room, sipping their sodas happily and catching up with one another.

"Sera, it's been a while!" The Dark Child beamed as her friend laughed on the other side of the line because of her eagerness. 

"Could you open the door quickly? We're getting pretty restless out here." The older girl teased, unable to hide the smile she wore through the phone as Annie's eyes shot open, mumbled a reply, and ran to the door as the others gathered in the living room and dining room.

Opening the door, Annie stood gayly as she looked up to the 5 girls in awe. Sera ruffled Annie’s hair as the child grumbled. 

“An, How’ve you been. Didn’t catch you online yesterday,” Sera said lightly as she walked in with the girl walking with her.

“Been well, honestly. Mom said I needed to clean my room for people to come over, and I couldn’t play my games,” Annie nodded to her friend and she gave her a fist bump as the group got settled.

“Speak of the K/DA and they shall appear” Katarina joked as Akali gave her a fist bump and Kai'sa gave her a side hug. 

Upon the pop group's approach, everyone inside greeted them and smiled, waving as Annie gasped.

“Aunt Evie!” She cried gleefully as she ran to the diva in pure delight at the sight of the woman. 

Evelynn picked her up in her arms easily with a light smile, kissing her cheek as they sat down, joining hands with Akali once more.

“Hey, cutie. Have you been alright? Not giving your moms a hard time, are you?” 

“Yeah! I’ve been great. Life’s been pretty exceptional,” The girl chirped as they smirked at her.

“That’s great to hear, but, it just got a lot better now that we’re in the building,” Evelynn jested lightly.

“That’s true. Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Annie asked, excitement in her eyes.

“We’re entertainment for the party your parents are having,” Sera shrugged as Annie smiled.

“That’s super cool!” Annie replied excitedly as she sat on Evelynn’s lap.

The pop group had settled down at the kitchen table while the others littered the kitchen, all in conversation with one another. Evelynn sat Annie on the seat beside her, much to the child's dismay as they looked on to the kitchen.

"Honestly, you boys look dashing," Ahri laughed as she glanced over to the very manly men covered in makeup and lipstick. The guys settled on muttering something or glaring silently at them as they tried to resume their tasks. 

“Oh yeah, Kat, Sarah texted me earlier saying she got held up promoting something. She’ll be here in a bit,” Akali nodded to Katarina as she gave a thumbs-up back.

The staff of the castle and Braum roamed, cleaning and making things as presentable as possible.

"Speaking of the Queen, where is your royal highness? I’m honestly ready to party!" Kai'Sa asked, looking around the castle enthusiastically.

"She left like 20 minutes ago to get ready for the day. I might go check on her. We invited a few more to the castle for the party, just so y’all know. Sarah, Sett, and Samira among others,'' Katarina replied, checking her phone. She then looked around at the group and got nods and shoos, with some snickering from her sibling. She then smacked Talon on the back of the head and walked up the stairs. 

“So, a few more?” Tryndamere asked with casual intrigue as he brought a drink with him to sit on the couch.

“Katarina told me she invited Kayle, Karthus, and the guys, and Ashe’s sisters too,” Darius informed thoughtfully. Upon hearing the news, Morgana and Tryndamere’s eyes shot open.

“Are we sure inviting Ashe’s sisters is a good idea?” Tryndamere asked frantically as Annie piped up.

“Aunt Sej and Aunt Lissa… that whole thing is weird. Mom and they argue a lot and yell. She gets angrier than when I don’t listen when she’s yelling with my aunts. Kinda scary.” Annie exclaimed as she melted in Morgana’s lap.

“Kayle and me? I-in the same room?” Morgana sputtered anxiously, tapping on the wood beside her with her nails.

“Yup.” Evelynn seethed through gritted teeth as she side-eyed her lover’s grin.

“Shit…” Morgana cursed under her breath as she let out a shaky huff.

“Do y’all know what this party is about, anyway? I mean, I don’t mind too much ‘cause Ashe and Kat throw the best parties, but is there a reason for this one?” Orianna questioned the group as they heard a person in the back clear their throat.

“Baby Shower? Ashe’s Birthday? Celebrate the new song doing so well? Queen’s Holiday?” Ahri listed out with a quizzical expression.

“Maybe it’s all of them at once,” Darius pointed out gruffly, taking a swig of his coke.

“That sounds like them.” Orianna laughed and looked at Morgana, her light and cheery demeanor changing into worry as she met face to face with Morgana’s stressed look.

“You ok, Angel?” She hummed, cupping the purple-haired woman’s cheek.

“My sister’s coming. You know what truthfully went down that day, instead of Kayle’s twisted version.” Morgana started with hurt eyes as the dancer nodded along.

“I just don’t know if I could face her just yet,” Morgana uttered quietly as Ori nodded along, rubbing her back soothingly.

“It’s going to be alright. You have everyone here to make sure nothing happens. We will keep everyone in check. I promise,” Ori murmured as she winked at Morgana, giving the woman a light pink tint to her cheeks.  
xxxxx  
Practically shun-poing down the hallway, Kat opened her and Ashe’s bedroom door. An oddly familiar bass line and a strong fragrance of peppermint caught her off guard as she further inspected her and the queen's quarters.

Katarina's footsteps were as faint as she entered the room and spotted her cherished dearest in the bathroom. Ashe hadn't even tried to put on her other clothes yet. She's too busy singing and dancing in her own little world to worry about having other clothes besides a bra and panties, leaving her immense belly on her petite frame for the world to see. Katarina couldn't help but grin at her as she watched her wife dance and sing contently from the side. Ashe was doing ballet twirls on her tiptoes, sometimes moving her hips and twirling her snow-white hair around happily. The moves she performed were child's play for an accomplished singer, songwriter, and dancer such as herself. Katarina still noticed how the twirling was making her slightly unbalanced, even if she made it unnoticeable with ease, and how as smooth as it was when she moved her hips, she was more subdued than usual. Katarina sighed happily, mesmerized by the Freljordian as she moved in rhythm with the beat on the carpeted floor, only to meet the teasing look of the woman herself.

"Are you going to just hide in the corner, or are you going to join me, baby?" Ashe called out, smirking as she winked at the assassin and twirled about. She landed on her feet after the last note and waltzed over to turn down the stereo. Kat waved off her stealthy approach and simply held the Avarosa from behind when she walked back to her initial spot. Wrapping her arms around Ashe, Kat nestled most of her face in a sea of white flowy strands. Ashe leisurely leaned her head back and kissed her lips as their hands intertwined on Ashe's firm, curved, and more defined stomach. Pulling away slightly, the singer blushed and smiled bashfully at the sudden closeness as Katarina's warmer hand cascaded on Ashe's bare cold skin leisurely, drawing invisible lines and pictures on the other's skin. Ashe laid her head in the crook of Katarina's neck as they stood idly, comforted simply by the others' presence.

For a fairly long moment, they stayed like that in comfortable silence. Only the two's calm breathing and the low hum of the fan whirring about within the bedroom serenely. They just relished in the feeling of how well their bodies fit into one another's arms. They had a wordless conversation between the captivating blues and tempting greens each woman possessed. Ashe broke the silence with a light hum.

"I love you, Kat. Always have, always will," Ashe assured quietly as she kissed Kat's cheek softly, smirking as Katarina got rosy cheeks from the gesture as her smile widened. Ashe's cheeks sported her own rosy red color as Katarina kissed her nose.

"I love you too, Ashe," Katarina hummed back with a big smile, drawing a heart with her finger on Ashe's growing bump as Ashe giggled at the gesture. A louder laugh rang out as Katarina tickled her sides. Calming down from the abrupt tickle attack, Ashe tried to give her wife a pointed look, but it was more of a distraught pout.

"You know I'm ticklish there, babe," Ashe whined, pursing her lips as Katarina chuckled at her beloved Queen. All she got was her wife sticking her tongue out at her. She then put on a vengeful smirk at the gesture, making Katarina raise her eyebrow.

"Hold still. I'm going to do your hair," Ashe abruptly hummed, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she watched Katarina protest and fidget as she diligently put her hair into a French braid.

"Now that that’s done, I think it’s selfie time," The Queen concluded as the redhead put her arms around her, huffing and nodding along.

“Fine, I guess I can handle a few pictures, but not until you put your clothes on.” Katarina teased as she ran her hands over Ashe’s bare sides. Walking to the corner, she picked up a dress she bought Ashe and snickered, lightly throwing it at her beloved.

"Quiet, you," Ashe huffed as she caught it and left it on the counter. She then grabbed Kat’s hand and whisked her onto the bed.

Sharing gentle kisses back and forth, and just taking comfort in each other's hold as their bodies fit together on their bed, Katarina and Ashe were relishing in the quick moment they had with one another, then Ashe spoke up.

“Kat, what were you doing up all night? I know you were drawing till Avarosa knows when. I didn't hear you go out of the house with Sarah though,” The white-haired beauty looked over at her wife with worry shining in her blue eyes as Kat frowned at her.

“I was working on something special, and management told me we needed a CD case art so I thought I would draw it myself.” Katarina shrugged sheepishly as Ashe nodded.

“Something special?” Ashe questioned her lover, taking a strand of Katarina’s red mane around her finger.

“That’s for later, my dear. I didn't wake you up with all my work and phone light, did I?” Katarina questioned as Ashe shook her head lightly. 

“I'm guessing your adventure with your friend was why I woke up in your robe,” Ashe teased, looking humorously at Katarina’s scowl.

“Sarah told you, didn’t she,” Katarina grimaced as Ashe nodded back to her with an expectant gaze.

“Hope you didn't mind it. I wasn’t planning on leaving, Sarah just showed up at the front door. So I compromised that it was just going to be for a bit. I didn't want you to be sad, so I let you snuggle in my robe till you woke up.” Katarina resigned, shrugging her shoulders.

“It was super comfy, and it smelled like you, so I wasn’t complaining,” Ashe stated simply as Katarina winked at her.

“Although, I changed before I got out of my room. Didn’t want the staff to give me the smirks like they had the last time I wore it,” She explained further. Katarina gave her a dirty look, and she thumped her forehead with an agitated look.

“Braum told me something this morning that I need to bring to your attention, darling,” Ashe said regally and Katarina nodded, a serious expression formed on her face.

“What is it?” Katarina said confused and raised her eyebrow at Ashe as she cleared her throat.

“A Zaun rebellion team has been causing havoc in both Piltover and Southern Noxus. Their next stop may be here,” The Queen informed as Katarina sucked in a breath.

“O-Okay. Does Tryndamere know? He is the highest-ranked war general in Freljord.” Katarina questioned.

“I’m afraid of what Tryndamere might give orders to do, if I send him out,” Ashe resigned as Katarina nodded, sighing.

“Babe,” Katarina stated blankly, side-eying Ashe.

“Yeah, hun?” Ashe replied instantly as Katarina huffed.

“Let Tryndamere go, or I will go out there and dice them all myself. There’s all of Freljord on the line. Not just Avarosia, But Winterhelm, and Ironpeak as well. I know you don’t like your sisters, but we have to protect them too,” Katarina exclaimed as her hand stroked the queen’s face.

“Fine, I’ll tell him when I see him downstairs next.” Ashe resigned and Katarina nodded, patting her shoulder.

“But, Lissandra started it anyway,” Ashe grumbled under her breath, then winced as Katarina thumped her.

“Really, Ashe? This again?” Katarina scolded.

Then they heard the doorbell ring, and both rulers raised their eyebrows at each other.

“That might finally be Sarah. Get dressed and meet us downstairs?” Katarina questioned as Ashe hummed and nodded. With a parting kiss, Katarina ran downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

“I thought I banned you for a while,” Katarina deadpanned with a ghost of a smile hinting at her lips as she stood beside the open door, looking at the person in front of her amusingly.

“You think you can get rid of me that easy, how cute.” Came the sarcastic reply of the woman facing her, the same amusement in her voice as was in Katarina’s as she raised her eyebrow, smirking.

“Last week, you walked into my house unannounced, made yourself a sandwich, stole one of our egg cartons, and a Diet Coke, and walked out! Of fucking course after that, you’re banned for a few days, Sarah.” Katarina grimaced, trying not to laugh as her smile got increasingly wide.

“I at least waved as I walked out, Kat.” Sarah hummed, shrugging as she fixed her jacket around her form.

Finally, Katarina couldn’t take it anymore and released a hearty laugh at her friend.

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Katarina laughed as she stepped out of the doorway and Sarah made her way into the castle. 

The two best friends walked into the living room with grins as Ashe, who changed into a light pink cocktail dress with a bow at the hip, and the rest of the group greeted them. They were quick to bombard Sarah with greetings, as Annie raced to her from Evelynn’s grasp. The child attacked her leg in a vice-like grip and almost made her lose her balance. Regaining her footing easily, Sarah pulled a face at her.

“At least Sarah didn’t see us with makeup on.” Tryndamere grumbled as Ashe smirked widely.

“Don’t worry, I have it on my phone and Katarina does too. We’ll pull out the ammo when you least expect it.” Ashe teased, poking Tryndamere as he huffed.

“Ashe, you look excellent. Like, damn girl, how?!” Fortune complimented Ashe, as the rest of them nodded along, exclaiming the beauty of the queen. She then picked Annie up and squeezed her tight, causing giggles out of the child.

“Thank you, guys. Very much a confidence boost,” The royal smiled at Sarah and leaned over, capturing Katarina’s lips quickly.

"I'm impressed by your choice, babe. This dress fits me like a glove, but with more room!" Ashe spoke gleefully as she smoothened out the dress on her curves. She then draped her hand on her bump and left it there.

Katarina audited her wife’s attire, catching a little detail then getting visibly shaken up slightly as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

“You’re doing it again,” Katarina whispered in Ashe’s ear as she caught her blush in an instant and smirked victoriously.

“Doing what, Kitty? Something you like?” She teased as she stroked her bump at an agonizing pace up and down, snickering as Katarina bit her lip, not taking her eyes off of her.

“I-ugh…” Katarina stammered, then tried to regain her sanity, looking elsewhere than Ashe’s teasing, making the queen giggle.

“You are just adorable, my love” Ashe tittered as Katarina pouted, leaning down and kissing her bump gently through her dress. The heat in Ashe’s cheeks turned them a light pink color as she felt her lips on her stomach as they locked eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it” Katarina’s snarky reply growled back as Ashe rolled her eyes, letting a smile and a small chuckle escape her. She marveled silently at how entranced Katarina was with her wife’s new body form as Katarina stood back up. Ashe watched, entertained by her wife’s gloved hand practically being glued to her as the child moved within her womb.

“I suppose I tolerate it,” Ashe sarcastically quipped.

“Oh yeah, Tryndamere,” The queen called out, and her top general was at her side in a second.

“Yes, my queen?” He asked skeptically as he appeared at Ashe’s side.

“We have much to discuss privately, General. Darius is already in the war room waiting,” Ashe informed with urgency in her voice as Tryndamere nodded.

“Yes, my queen,” Tryndamere responded and followed Ashe as they walked to a secluded part of the castle.

“So, Katarina, how did you and Ashe finally have a child of your own?” Sarah came forward and chimed in as the K/DA girls crowded around them with curious looks. Katarina tapped their chin, thinking of the best explanation to give to best sate the curiosity going around caused by her best friend.

“Long story short, I had favors from a few mages, doctors, and scientists. Magic helped with picking the gender, but everything else is pretty much science” Katarina answered as Sarah nodded, sitting down next to Evelynn. She pulled Katarina a chair out too and she sat beside her, leaning on her arm as Sarah cleared her throat.

“I loved the last album, ladies. Had it on repeat at the last gaming booth I was in. They couldn’t tell me to turn it off if they tried.” Sarah smiled at the five excitedly as Katarina nodded along.

“Glad to see a good friend likes our music. How’s Crime City Studios, Arcade Fortune?” Akali laughed as she ate some ramyun she heated in the microwave moments earlier.

“Going well, honestly. Nothing too much to complain about. A delightful change of pace from sailing for a few years. Being the boss is fun! I get to go to arcades and play games in my free time, then get paid for it. Lots of games to play, lots of asses to kick. It’s the best!” Sarah laughed as she brought her coke to her lips, taking a few sips of the cold beverage as she scanned the others. One detail caught her eye as she sat her drink back down.

“Oh damn, beautiful tattoos, Eve. I didn’t think you were going to get them!” She started.

“Oh, thanks, darling. Akali’s inspired me and I kept getting new ones.” Evelynn nodded, taking off her leather jacket.

“I heard a little something through the grapevine though,” Sarah snickered mischievously, looking at the diva.

“Yeah, Sarah?” Eve laughed lightly, tilting her shades so her amber eyes were visible. Then turned to the whole band, smirking.

“Is it true y’all are working with Ashe and Kat for a new album or EP?” She inquired, as she sipped a bit more of her drink.

“Your sources are correct, we have been in talks to do it,” Seraphine smiled back at her, with Kat nodding along.

“I have faith that this time, it’ll work out!” She said enthusiastically as her bandmates nodded along.

“Damn. Even at what, 8 months pregnant she’s still going full speed in the studio, running a country, and parenting?” Sarah said incredulously as Katarina huffed and nodded along.

“7 months, 8 in a few days though. I’m the one who has to be at everything right next to her! I get shot down before I even say the words ‘day off’,” Katarina hummed bitterly as she crossed her arms.

“Although, they’re a fun bunch to work with, even if some of them are a handful from time to time. That makes Ashe’s workaholic tendencies bearable.” Katarina jested, looking directly at Sera and Akali as they glared back.

“Having someone as talented and knowledgeable as Ashe and Katarina on hand helps more than you’d think. I have a feeling the fans will like the new… edgy approach. The fact they both sound great and look phenomenal, just makes the deal sweeter.” Ahri added, nodding to Kat.

“Might slide in one or two new songs in our set at the party, so watch out,” Akali nodded as Evelynn looked at her and raised her eyebrow. The rapper mumbled a quiet sorry as she went quiet. The dancer quickly picked the conversation back up from the abrupt drop.

“Speaking of the set at the party, I’ve been working with Orianna on choreography and dancing at her studio. I think the stuff we came up with is solid. Can’t wait to share it with everyone.” Kai’Sa chirped happily, enthusiastically swaying in her seat.

Clearing her throat, Katarina stood up from the table. “Ok guys, I’m going to be back later. Gonna check on everyone else,”

The girl group and Sarah all nodded and waved as Katarina walked off, making her way through the castle.

Katarina walked through the main hallway. She met face to face with Swain who was strolling around the castle, examining every nook and cranny of the castle he came across with intrigue written on his face.

“This castle stores many priceless artifacts, especially the weapon selection,” Swain spoke evenly as Katarina nodded his direction.

“Either my hands, Ashe’s, or Tryndamere’s made everything in that room. Ashe is a little uptight with where they’re from and how clean they are. I painted every artwork littered around in this castle, barring those family photos in the living room, our bedroom, and the throne room.” Katarina explained quickly, slitting her eyes at Swain’s curious looks about the hall.

“I’m impressed you and your little queen are subdued and calculated with your money, instead of flaunting it around like some other heathens. For queens of a nation and the music industry, people would expect you to be practically swimming in money. Instead, you still get your clothes at the equivalent of a Hot Topic,” Swain complimented in a lighter serious tone as Katarina rolled her eyes.

“Like you’re going to judge me, old man,” Katarina childishly muttered as Swain sighed, walking out of her way and down the hallway as his bird flew right on his shoulder.

“Keep a close eye on your family, Sinister Blade,” The Grand General advised as he made his way out of sight.

“Never know what could happen to them.” He hummed as he walked out, leaving Katarina confused and with furrowed eyebrows as she continued her trek.

Turning a corner, Katarina climbed a staircase and continued through the upper east wing of the castle where most of the royal guest rooms are and a few other things.

She walked until she heard an all too familiar pout and opened the door a crack to watch the scene.

“No Annie, your Momma told me only a bit of a game, and that’s it. Besides, you have a ton of toys right here!” Talon exclaimed with a neutral expression as he looked through his hood to the redheaded child. She placed her hands on her hips, pouting as the older redheaded woman walked closer.

“Please, Uncle Tal?” Annie pouted, pulling out her lip and batting her eyelashes at the assassin as the stoic expression became less pronounced. Katarina watched amusedly as her daughter played her brother like a fiddle and crossed her fingers he wouldn’t budge.

“F-Fine” He huffed out and got her shelved toy box down from the tall shelf as Katarina opened the door and cleared her throat as Annie looked at her wide-eyed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Katarina said, looking at the small child as Annie blushed. Annie then got in front of her toy box, acting as if nothing happened.

“N-Nothing Momma” The child sputtered out, looking everywhere but Katarina.

“Conning your uncle to get your toy box we put high for a reason by batting your eyelashes and pouting? I saw what you did, baby,” Katarina scolded in a motherly tone as Annie grumbled quietly.

“Nice Job,” Katarina smirked as Talon looked incredulously at her. She walked in and ruffled her hair, then kissed her daughter’s forehead. The child ginned as Katarina got up and hugged her tightly.

“If you need me, I’m just a shout away” Katarina hummed in Annie’s ear as the child buried her face in her neck and nodded. Annie then grabbed a bow from beside her and added it to Kat’s French braid. Once she felt Annie get restless in her hold, Katarina pulled away and walked out of the room, going once again down the hall.

She heard some light banter and a TV coming from one door down the hall, so she went to identify what was happening.

She didn’t expect to see Ori in Morgana’s lap while they talked and watched a movie, holding each other as Ori laid her head in the crook of Morgana’s neck.

“Good afternoon, ‘just friends’” She snickered as she walked in, spooking the two women. Morgana quickly moved beside Orianna, making the dancer unknowingly pout.

“Cute hair, Red,” Morgana quipped easily, smirking as Katarina cracked a smirk-like smile.

“W-What’s up Kata,” Orianna hummed, as serious as she can. Katarina snickered at the stuttering of the woman.

“Oh nothing, just trying to see what everyone was up to,” Katarina shrugged as she glanced at the paused movie on the television. “Y’all are watching Horror/Action flicks? Nice!” Katarina complimented as Orianna groaned cutely.

“I didn’t want to watch it, this one just likes to see me suffer,” The dancer scoffed as the baker rolled her eyes.

“In my defense, I find you absolutely adorable, especially when you’re scared. That’s when I can hold you.” The baker snickered as the dancer scoffed.

“See?” Orianna whined childishly, earning a flick from Morgana.

“I’m seeing something alright” Katarina teased as both women blushed and looked away from the other.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Kat,” Orianna murmured, biting her lip as she took a glance at Morgana. The woman winked at her as they made eye contact, making her cheeks more noticeably red.

“Ah, okay. I’ll leave you two to it.” Katarina resigned as they nodded.

“Thanks for checking on us, Kat,” Morgana smiled as Katarina walked out, closing the door behind her.

“They love each other,” Katarina laughed as she heard a boom from downstairs and ran to go check it out. Once she arrived at the room, she came face to face with Ashe, Tryndamere, and Darius.

“Katarina, I’m glad you can join us. Take a seat, dear.” Ashe murmured as she wrote on the paper near her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Katarina sat down in the chair beside Ashe as the woman slipped her hand into hers while she wrote. Katarina could easily guess the Queen was about 40 pages of ideas in. She slid over a pudding cup and a sandwich to Ashe as the woman hummed contentedly and laid back, grabbing the ham and cheese with haste.

Tryndamere was with Darius, looking around in the weapon room and admiring all the weapons the room possessed, both in cases and open. The two women intently focused on planning.

Darius put his original ax on the wall and picked the other one up, side-eying Tryndamere.

“Wonder what this bad boy can do,” He smirked, thrusting it about, as Tryndamere gave him an amused look.

“Aye. Try it and see how it feels,” Tryndamere suggested as Ashe sighed.

“Are you two oafs going to help, or just supervise and play around, while I do everything myself?” She seethed as she opened and scooped a spoonful of chocolate pudding, glaring at the two men as they shrugged.

“You need help, Queen Ashe?” Darius asked, raising his eyebrow and putting the ax back.

“Yes, Darius, I do. I need to tell you two about the plan. Katarina’s been watching me for the past few minutes, so she knows what I’m thinking.” Ashe nodded politely and motioned the men over. They took a seat at opposite ends of the grand table as Katarina took over for her wife.

“So, Iceman and Axe-wielding buffoon, listen up. We’ll all be outside once they get into our yard, besides Annie and a few others. I think we can take them if we strategize well. The castle has 5 guards at the front, 5 at the back, and three on either side of the front and back. I’m not sure if they can even hold them back, so I’m enlisting people at the house to defend the property if shit goes south, which it probably will,” Katarina explained as Darius raised her eyebrow at her.

“Who are we fighting with on our side? I know us 4 but, who else?” Darius asked skeptically as Katarina nodded at him.

“Swain, Morgana, Orianna, and Sarah are helping. Sarah was a sea captain for a little while, so she’s good with guns. Morgana has magic. Orianna has metal stars she can toss around and a remote control ball. Swain has birds, lightning, magic,” Katarina explained and nodded as they heard a knock from the door.

Their heads whipped to the door as the mentioned people crowded in. 

“And a stick” She blankly stated as the grand general glared in her direction.

Swain's eye twitched in offense as he growled, “And this stick can easily be shoved right through your eye if you don't watch that tongue of yours.”

Whipping her pistols around, Sarah slyly smirked at Katarina as she saw Morgana’s magic light up the room.

“Just like old times, eh?” Sarah quipped as Katarina returned the gesture and looked around.

“Yup. Let’s kick some ass” Katarina seethed as they walked out of the room and into the yard.

As they stepped out, they could see a few silhouettes on the other side of the large yard.

The clash began as the other side fired first. Poison pellets, caskets, and cleavers came flying at them as they tried to dodge them. The weapons broke the windows of the castle and caused hefty damage inside.

Ashe’s arrows met with a mystery person’s poison arrows mid-air as she carefully walked around, shooting everyone she could with true ice arrows.

Tryndamere and Darius charged forward, only to get sent flying back by a metal fist, and then pulled back in for another punch. They blocked and retaliated as Darius spun his ax around him. Unluckily, the metal man didn’t get a scratch. Tryndamere’s undying rage kicked in, but it was no use. Not even a few minutes later, they were both sent catapulting back in the snowy landscape as Orianna aggravated the robot with her metal stars.

Katarina was keeping people at bay with her brother Talon, chucking knives everywhere, while Morgana was using her magic to stun knived people. As Katarina ran over and spun around with one of her knives, a bolt of purple lightning hit her from the front as she too catapulted into the snow.

Katarina got back up and was beside Ashe in an instant as the attackers closed in on them. There were only 3 of them when there were initially 5. Katarina looked around for them as she got a cleaver to the shoulder. She gritted her teeth and pulled it out as Ashe was on the snowy ground with bloody claw marks on her side and stomach. She crouched down worriedly, then looked back. No trace of them on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

A cop car and a few ambulances quickly made it to the scene, with Soraka and Sona sharing a load of people each, and Akali taking care of K/DA. Freljord’s Queen and her beloved wife were the first ones to receive some medical treatment.

Ashe laid down on the gurney as Soraka put gel on Ashe’s stomach, then put a handheld Doppler ultrasound on it. 

A strong heartbeat rang through the instrument, clear as day, the calm within the chaos. Katarina pulled Ashe in for a delicate kiss.

“You hear that? The baby’s alright,” Ashe hummed out as Katarina nodded, placing her hand in Ashe’s and stroking hers with her thumb.

Soraka came over with a towel and wiped Ashe’s belly clean, then nodded at them.

“The baby is looking to be just fine. A trace of rest would do you tremendously.” The nurse said as the rulers gave her their thanks, deciding to rest there for the time being.

The situation bound them to the prison of their minds as they continued through the motions. 

“Queen Ashe, with all due respect, we need to get you down to the hospital. I want you to be put on a bit of a watch. We don’t need you to stress as much as you are in your current condition,” Soraka said with a light tone as Ashe directed her tear-stained gaze from the ambulance bed to the doctor, as they found Braum right beside her.

“Queen Ashe, urgent news,” Braum stated simply and nodded. She gave him a look of intrigue and motioned for him to proceed.

“The staff is on the lookout and none of us can find Annie,” Braum informed with a frown.

Ashe looked to him incredulously as she got further on the edge of the gurney with furrowed brows. As she began flaring her nostrils in panic, Katarina laid her hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll worry about tracking down the son of a bitch who dared do this for the moment. You get some rest, baby.” Katarina uttered as she rubbed Ashe’s back beside her.

“Ashe, Kat, we have a bit of news as well,” Caitlyn said as she and Vi walked up to her, slightly smiling. Ashe and Katarina’s gaze shifted from each other to the Sheriff and Deputy before them as the deputy beat her superior to the punch and explained. 

“So, we found that there were tracks in the dirt a bit from your house. Footprints, huge ones, and oddly shaped prints too. Two of them were odd. Then we found a vial of poison on Annie’s bedroom floor where Talon was. I thought it poisoned Talon but, turns out he’s fine. With the cleaver, vial, and footprints in evidence, it’ll take about half a day.” Vi grimaced, not liking the prediction she gave out, but the Sheriff nodded alongside her.

“As with the others, Tryndamere and Sarah got shot in the side and chest, but I easily got it out with no complications.” Sona nodded from beside them, coming up and using her hands rapidly.

“That little musical twirp, Seraphine is there, still as jumpy as ever.” Sona glared profusely, exaggerating her signs. 

“All of K/DA is fine, Eve just got a cleaver in her shoulder. I got it out and told her to rest it but, my damn diva girlfriend insisted she was alright,” Akali nodded toward them, and smiled widely.

“Last, we’re on the lookout for Annie, all of my officers are. We opened our search from Noxus to Zaun, and even the other states here in Freljord.” Cait said sincerely, reaching for Ashe’s hand as they heard the clanking of a sword on her other side.

“We’ll find her. Once we do, there’s no way in hell they’re getting away with it!” Tryndamere gritted out, glaring in the distance. Ashe nodded and thanked her friend, then looked beside her at the redhead looking spaced out.

“You’re unusually quiet, hun. It’s worrying me,” Ashe murmured as she kissed Katarina’s cheek.

Katarina mimicked the gesture but still was dead silent as Ashe frowned at her.

“Katarina, don’t shut me out!” Came a whisper-shouted plea from behind her from a white-haired Queen with a crestfallen gaze directed right at her.

Katarina hesitated, trying to calm her frantic breath as she drummed on her leg with her fingers, avoiding Ashe’s eyes. “I’m fine, Ashe,”

Ashe gave her a knowing glance, “I can see right through you, and I know damn well you are not fine”

Katarina lifted her head and finally looked into Ashe’s eyes with her own.

“Okay, I’m not,” Katarina whispered

A familiar white-haired, tall man approached the two, determination written clearly in his eyes.

“You know, I and Noxus’s services could be instrumental in tracking down the assailant,” Swain devilishly smiled, then the grand general turned to Katarina. 

“For a price, that is… ”

Katarina nearly groaned at this. If Ashe wasn’t so persuasive, she probably wouldn’t have anything to do with Swain anymore. She was still bitter, as the rest of her siblings were when Swain abruptly overthrew her father from his high military rank to get the power he desired. For Ashe, she’d stay civil, and only her.

“Name your price, birdbrain,” Came the sarcastic quip from the redhead. 

“I merely want to watch her and her powers.” Swain barked out the snarky retort, using the same tone as Katarina. Katarina stilled.

Noticing this, Ashe took it upon herself in continuing the conversation.

“My little girl and her powers aren’t for show, like some caged dancing monkey, Grand General” Ashe’s formal and icy, bitter tone sent shivers through Katarina and the other's necks, but Swain stood his ground.

“It would be a real shame if I stripped you of your title, Sinister Blade. I’m thinking we can see eye to eye on this subject here before our assassins lose you and Talon for good.” Swain gritted out, glaring at the two women.

“You’re un-fucking-believable, Swain. I lose my pride and joy after an attack on my home, yet you want to come waltz in and make shit all about you and power?! No. Fuck you.” Katarina exclaims in a defeated and hoarse tone as tears spring back in her eyes.

She walks a fair bit away from the General, grasping Ashe’s hand as they walk together. She stops a fair distance away and hugs Ashe tightly. Ashe held her close, kissed her forehead, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear while she stroked her hair. Slowly but surely, Katarina calmed herself from her emotional breakdown.

They walked around hand in hand, going in no particular direction, and once they found a quieter clearing of grass and trees, they rested there for the time being.

“Guys, we need a plan of attack to get Annie back,” Ashe changed subjects, looking at the two with a piercing gaze as Katarina fidgeted beside her.

A long moment passed as they each thought of a usable plan before two of them spoke.

“We can’t just go guns blazing?!” Katarina and Sarah chorused, furrowing their brows as they looked at the Queen incredulously.

Morgana raised a sardonic brow at the two best friends. "Fucking humor me, you two. What do you expect would happen if we went guns blazing into who knows where?"

“We go through the front door and we win. Isn’t that how this shit works?” Sarah cluelessly responded, shrugging nonchalantly as she smiled at everyone.

Ashe facepalmed in reaction to the response, as they heard a collective sigh from around the group. “Oh goddammit, we’re fucked!” She groaned as Katarina gently stroked her back, raising her finger.

“How about, once we find where the hell it even is, we use Ashe’s hawk shot to scout the area with help from Talon, and find where exactly she is, once we hear from Cait and Vi again. When we find her location, we can either do one of two things. The first option, kick the shit out of them walking through the front door, fun albeit predictable. The second option is to let Ashe take the reins and let her handle things since nothing’s tactically making sense.” Katarina hummed smartly as Darius and Tryndamere nodded along in agreement.

“Nice job, Katarina. You’re picking up the planning thing.” Tryndamere smiled slightly at Kat before tapping his chin, looking between the two rulers carefully. “You’re honestly letting your pregnant wife plan and execute the action?” He spoke roughly as he gazed upon Ashe, stroking her bump absentmindedly as the two rulers paid attention to him.

“I’ve accomplished better feats when I’ve been in worse situations. Remember when my orders helped win while I, myself, wasn’t doing well in the last battle with Winterhelm? I couldn’t get out of bed except to go to the bathroom and we still won,” Ashe retorted as she lightly scoffed at his words, glaring at him mildly. 

“I stand corrected, this was a better idea than I had thought,” Tryndamere quickly said, as his voice shook from Ashe’s look and rapidly took a few paces back.

“Glad you see it our way, Tryndamere,” Ashe laughed, smirking as she kept her slightly menacing glare up with a triumphant look to her blue hues.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

“Where are we going?” Katarina asked as Ashe whisked her away with an aura of authority. The white-haired woman had a twinkle of determination in her eye as she quietly trotted back to her broken and battered home, gripping onto Katarina like a lifeline as they passed various patches of grass. Once they were halfway back, Freljord’s natural chill hit them full force.

“Somewhere,” Ashe answered sharply as she turned a corner, increasing her pace to the building she had her eye on from where they were sitting earlier. Katarina noticed the shift in her voice, silently debating if she should question her beloved or not. Stumbling out of her thoughts as Ashe turned the corner and pulled her slightly, she expertly regained her footing and decided not to question the woman just yet as Ashe helped her go under some yellow tape. Just after they got close to the front door, a man in blue with a quizzical expression stopped them.

“Where are you two going, ma’am? The sheriff said no one gets in,” One of Caitlyn’s officers asked as he hastily approached. Cait and Vi walked in earshot of the man and the group with curiosity written on their features as they looked onto the cadet as birds flew overhead.

“Though I am glad you are doing your job, your Sheriff knows I am allowed in,” Ashe responded regally as the officer raised his hand slightly with his eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think I-” The officer said calmly. He was about to rebuttal further as the sheriff and her partner walked in front of him. Standing straight up and saluting, Vi pat him on the shoulder gently.

“At ease, Cadet. We’ll take it from here,” Vi said with her signature grin and a nod from the cadet as he gave a nod to the queen and the princess and joined the other officers.

Caitlyn lightly hugged Ashe, rubbing her back, and whispered a few quick things to her as she nodded along, her white hair and Caitlyn’s blue hair delicately dancing together in the light wind. After she saw Ashe give her a light but small smile, she quickly walked in front of the two and opened the battered door to their home.

After the door swung open, both adults carefully made their way inside.

All around them as they walked in, glass, sideways pictures, broken flower pots, and other various furniture misplaced and damaged. Poison droplets and cleavers were almost everywhere. Annie’s drawing depicting both of them, received for Mother’s Day one year, and their most recent family photo had the least amount of damage out of all of them. Annie’s hand-drawn picture had some glass in it from a nearby window, was tilted sideways and slightly ripped on one side. The family picture they had done just a week or two prior was on its side on the table they left it at, the frame smashed at the edge. 

They strode deeper in, unable to look away, no matter how much the sights stung. This castle was their home; decorated with warm memories, promising security. It was a ruin of what once was; its promises broken. No one dared utter a word to each other, or they surely would succumb to the tears threatening to burst out of either woman’s eyes. The stench was an unfathomably horrid blend of poison, knives, and other various things unknown to Ashe, but was familiar to Katarina in the worst way possible.

The glass under their feet was making the small journey an unstable one. The crinkle under their feet was earsplitting at almost every step. Ashe almost slipped on water left from the day before watered roses by the table on the right side, but Katarina caught her just in time. The vase they set the roses inlaid on the floor utterly destroyed with rose petals scattered about. The petals landed in various locations far away from one another, making Katarina wince slightly as they walked.

Not a moment later, they found something that almost destroyed both of them.

In the middle of the walkway, at their feet, lay Tibbers, Annie’s trusted bear companion.

The two furrowed their brows in confusion and worry as they crouched down towards the stuffed animal, trying to regain their composure.

“T-Tibbers?! Annie never leaves the house without him ever!”

Ashe choked out hoarsely as a tear sprung out of her eye, but she wiped it quickly. She reached out to the bear cautiously, picking it up lightly with her hand. The air went even colder on their skin as harsh wetness enveloped her grasp. She stood once more, taking a breath as she looked over her daughter’s prized possession meticulously. The bear was mostly untouched. The bear’s fur was a little unkempt here and there, but that was understandable with how much Annie carried him around. Ashe almost stopped her inspection as Katarina gasped harshly. The redhead slid it out of her wife’s grasp and turned the bear the other direction as Ashe nuzzled behind her arm fearfully.

They both looked in utter shock and horror as they uncovered little bloody handprints on the bear's back and sides in the hall light.

The room fell into a deafening quiet as the tears cascaded down both of their faces. Then, piercing greens met with her darling with eyes darker than their usual vibrant blues.

“Ashe…”

“Katarina…”

They spent some time just holding each other silently, thinking before Ashe abruptly spoke, casting away the silence.

“Calmness be damned.”

“Go to town on those fuckers. Anything we fucking got. They deserve everything that’s coming to them. We’re getting my damn baby back if it’s the last thing I ever fucking do,” Ashe spat with a tone that was colder than the coldest winter in Freljord. It honestly sent a shiver down Katarina’s spine.

Kat gasped, surprised and looking at the queen with a silent question about the Queen’s sudden anger explosion.

“You heard me.” Ashe gritted out with a menacing glare at the bear in Katarina’s soft grasp.

Katarina's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and got a big grin on her features once again as she laughed coldly.

“Very well, then. Let’s get the show on the road. After I’m done, they won’t know what the fuck hit them”

The two stood up together and walked out of their once luxurious home. They perked up slightly as they saw Caitlyn and Vi guarding the front door as they walked out. Vi gave them a smirk as she saw the darkness in both of their eyes. Katarina gave the bear to Caitlyn as she grasped it carefully.

“I expect after this bear has been within the evidence pile, it is thoroughly cleaned and returned to the castle,” Ashe said in a formal tone to Caitlyn as both Piltovians nodded in her direction. Carefully picking it up out of Katarina’s grasp, Caitlyn handed the stuffed animal to Vi. 

Vi’s eyes got soft as she examined the child’s companion, as she enjoyed spending time with Annie whenever she could.

Coming out of the house, both rulers saw their friends come back through the trail that led them to the clearing once more. Ashe pulled out her phone as she walked the other way, giving Katarina a soft kiss before she took her leave from the scene. After Ashe wasn’t in sight, Katarina walked towards the group, immediately presented with her three friends walking towards her.

Katarina quickly wiped her face with her hand as they approached and put on a fake smile.

“What’s up, little red.” Morgana greeted lightly with a raised eyebrow as she audited Katarina’s form.

“I know that smile is fake. Cut the shit.”

She paused for a moment, questioning the woman internally. Then she finally responded shakily, hugging the cook close to her and biting her lip to not release another round of tears or a scream.

“We found her bear, Tibbers with blood on it in what looks like a handprint.”

A round of gasps sounded around them as worry consumed the girls around Katarina. No one knew what Katarina was currently capable of, not even the woman herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The group moved around the meadow, sitting at a chopped tree stump. The quiet hum from the wind and the wildlife invading their ears, the only sounds about as no one dared break the uncomfortable silence of the royal couple. Morgana and Sarah exchanged glances and after a few moments, Sarah spoke.

"What did Ashe say? I saw her with her phone, going to the other side," Sarah hummed, placing a hand on Katarina's shoulder, stopping her from pacing as she locked eyes with the true ice knife her hand was mercilessly twirling.

"She doesn't give a fuck how, we just need our daughter back." Katarina looked at the ground with a blank expression, growling as she walked around once more.

"This grand adventure might need a few more hands-on-deck, I'm thinking," Sarah jested with a vengeful expression, looking over to the dancer and cook as Orianna laid her head on Morgana's shoulder with a hum. "Any ideas, ladies?"

"Some of my best friends would be up for the task, we'll get her back in no time!" Orianna supported with a light smile and enthusiastic nod as Katarina nodded, drumming her fingers on her side as she acknowledged the dancer.

"Great. Call anyone you want and tell them to come to Freljord or Noxus. I have a certain person I need to speak with," Katarina mumbled anxiously, biting her lip as Sarah raised her finger, causing her to whip her head to her.

"I already called Samira, and she said she's on her way as soon as she can," Sarah whispered lightly, causing Katarina's head to rise with big eyes, then nodded as Sarah patted her shoulder quietly.

"Thank you," Katarina whispered back, then cleared her throat and raised her head as she looked onward. She locked eyes with the people looking at her. 

"Looks like I don't have to make that call. We have like 10 people here right now and more are coming. Okay." She murmured to herself as she paced once more. 

She released a shaky breath as she walked to the middle and stood, wiping her face, raising her head with a menacing glare as she nodded.

"When it comes down to it, it looks like I'm leading the charge with Ashe." Katarina announced as she twirled her knife. 

"We'll be right beside you and Ashe every step of the way," Morgana answered seriously as she acknowledged with a simple nod toward the woman. 

Katarina then cleared her throat and fixed her posture, looking back to the three generals at the side, and raised her eyebrow.

"Excellent. Now, Generals, I'd love to hear your input on things,"

"I owe Ashe a hefty debt for letting me recover in Avarosia after Sejuani almost killed me a few years ago, so I'll help in any way I can to repay her kindness. It'll be fairer to you and Ashe if you tell us what you want and lead us since this for you two is of the uttermost importance," Darius responded sharply as Katarina hummed in contemplation, nodding.

"Brother? Tryndamere?" Katarina questioned as she faced them, watching Swain go off in a different direction.

Tryndamere spins the true ice sword, Sheen, and places it into the dirt before walking up and cracking his knuckles.

"Aye. Ashe would probably pester me to investigate-" Tryndamere answered gruffly, leaving Kat with a ghost of a smile on her lips."-so why not start the charge myself," 

"I knew Ashe should have told you sooner," Katarina huffed out with her eyes slitting as she kicked a rock.

"What, did she think I was too bloody and bold?" Tryndamere raised his eyebrow at the princess and the others as they nodded. Seeing them nod in unison made Tryndamere facepalm and grumble.

With a parting word, Ashe hung up and walked over to the group with her bow on her back. As she approached, her hand quickly fell into Katarina's as she kept her solemn expression with a piercing glare. Seeing the tear stains on Katarina's face as more cascaded her features, her eyes softened a bit, and she wiped her beloved's eyes.

Ashe kissed Katarina's forehead lightly and flashed a quick small smile for a moment's reprieve. She removed her hand from her wife's cheek before reverting to her neutral facade. After standing still for a moment beside Katarina, she made her way towards the center of the crowd.

The icy glare Ashe's eyes presented served as the last line of defense for what she truly felt as she looked around at everyone. Katarina could read her like a book, that's what made the redhead more worried when she heard her speak.

"You said there were tracks, boys?" Ashe spoke with a monotone voice. Darius and Talon nodded.

"Tracks going to and from the east side. Trackable, yet subtle enough to not be a dead giveaway" Talon reported to Ashe as she nodded. 

Both men inspected Ashe, along with her wife from the side. Crown tipped to the side of her head, like Katarina when she's trying to look cool, on top of disheveled white tresses, topped off with a look of determination in a steady gaze.

"Very well then," Ashe murmured as her hands went over the front of her dress. Soon, Katarina was once again beside her wife and eyed her curiously.

"What was that call, or calls about?" Katarina queried, her hand landing beside Ashe's on her midriff, giving it a gentle rub.

"A lot of people, Don't worry about it, darling," Ashe stated calmly as Katarina smirked back at her.

"I have ways of making you talk, my love," She jested lightly, and tickled Ashe's sides, making the woman laugh and connect their lips as Katarina took Ashe's phone from her grasp. 

Pulling away, Katarina snickered and put the password into Ashe's phone, unlocking the gadget flawlessly. She snooped around as Ashe raised her eyebrow scoldingly towards her. She found what she was looking for, the name at the top being the most familiar as Ashe grabbed it back. 

"You called that pompous asshole?" Katarina laughed as Ashe groaned and nodded.

"Much better than calling my... sisters," Ashe grumbled and Katarina took her turn scolding the Queen, raising her eyebrow. 

"Oh, come on, Jarvan's an obnoxious asshole rich boy. Asking your sisters is better than asking him for stuff," Katarina scolded as Ashe crossed her arms, huffing.

"Fine, I'll do it later," Ashe grumbled under her breath, then looked back to Katarina.

"Promise?" Katarina teased with a playful grin, making Ashe roll her eyes and kiss her nose.

"Promise. I haven't talked to them in a bit, probably since the last holiday, or the one before that. I should check up on them," Ashe hummed as Katarina, Sarah and Morgana nodded her direction.

"If Sejuani and Lissandra are anything like Kayle, I feel you on that," Morgana quipped and laughed as Orianna lightly thumped her. Out of the corner of her eye, Katarina saw one of the staff approach, holding one of their guitars.

"Thanks for the help, Raynor" Katarina smirked as the man cleared his throat.

"Repairmen have already been called, we're trying to clean as best we can, your majesty. Your recording equipment and computers are being checked for damages right now," Raynor bowed to the two women, who lightly smiled back as he sat Ashe's guitar on her left, with the woman graciously smiling at him as a thanks.

"Also, Princess, yours and Queen Ashe's favorite guitars and recording equipment are still in immaculate condition and are being stored in the vacation flat till your home gets the necessary fixes," Braum boomed, coming over with a black and white guitar with a rose picture on it.

"I'll be the judge of that," Katarina laughed as she took her blood red and black guitar from Braum and looked it up and down, her face forming into an exacerbated grimace, then sat it down beside Ashe.

"That's it. They were dead before but they'll be underground now!" Katarina growled pacing once again as Morgana looked over, a quite amused expression on her face.

"Something worse than what's already happened?" The goth questioned as the redhead raised her fist.

"They scratched my fucking guitar." Katarina cried out, pointing to the black guitar. 

Turning her expression into a feigned smile, Ashe shook her head at the assassin, laughing quietly as she spotted the tiniest scratch ontop of the high E string. 

"I love you so much," She gleefully commented, noticing the gesture made Katarina's cheeks have a pink tint. 

Katarina strapped their guitars on her shoulders as she looked everywhere else. Kissing her cheek and placing her hand on top of Ashe on her bump, she nodded to her. "Love you too," the assassin murmured as Ashe raised her finger.

"I also called Sett," She hummed back, on a lighter note.

"Oh? I think I remember him. The tall redhead?" Katarina inquired as Ashe flashed her a smirk. 

"Yeah. He's a gang leader. He told me to meet him at a restaurant a bit west," The Queen informed as Katarina nodded.

"Okay, what's a gang leader going to do to find Annie?" Talon questioned as he climbed a tree.

"We're childhood friends, I told him I needed his help, and with his connections we'll be that much closer to getting her home," Ashe simply responded as Katarina nodded, with determination in her gaze.

"I'll ask about people who want to join us on our little adventure," Katarina nodded and kissed Ashe before walking off.

A/N: Sorry about the wait! Life caught up to me aswell as a few original projects. Hopefully will update this more when I get the chance!

**Author's Note:**

> ~If you'd like, I'd appreciate it if you'd comment, like and share this story. Tell me what you like, don't like or what you want to happen in the story later.
> 
> Thanks, Drew


End file.
